


The One Where they're Already Dating (Sort of)

by It_MightBe_Love



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Future Fic, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_MightBe_Love/pseuds/It_MightBe_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha rolled his eyes and plucked the stack of paper out of Stiles' hands and dropped it on the floor, "You said we needed to talk."</p><p>Stiles flushed, "Oh yeah. That." He cleared his throat and turned to study Derek's face.</p><p>"I think we should be in a relationship together," Stiles said.</p><p>Derek blinked, "I thought we were already were?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where they're Already Dating (Sort of)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frankie_ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_ann/gifts).



> Loosely beta'd. Mostly I just wanted to write a fic about asexual!Derek and Stiles already being in a relationship and having the relationship conversation years after the fact. Also, the sweatpants Derek is wearing are Stiles. Because they share a room and a bed together. Because as mentioned above, they are already dating, Stiles is just oblivious to this.
> 
> Further notes on the story at the end.

Stiles nudged Derek when the Alpha flopped down on the couch next to him, "Lemme finish grading this paper and then I need to talk to you about something." Stiles uncapped the green sparkly gelpen he was currently using to massacre some poor undergraduate's paper on _Anna Karenina_ and glanced up briefly.

Derek chewed his bottom lip and settled, one sweatpants clad leg insinuating itself underneath Stiles' knee, "I thought you'd decided you weren't going to TA again this semester?"

Stiles shrugged, "I'm doing my adviser a favor so she can take a few more months off to be with the baby."

"And your doctoral dissertation is just-?"

"Collecting dust underneath my bed where it belongs because it's the actual devil and if I have to look at it again this week I might set it on fire." Stiles informed him primly, circling something on the paper and jotting down an acerbic note to the left in the margins.

Derek arched an eyebrow at the twenty-five year old, "I think going through grad school has turned you into a curmudgeon."

Stiles snorted, "Save the fifty point words for scrabble nights with Erica dude. And I'm not curmudgeonly. Misanthropic. Elitist... actually capable of complex syntactical structure. Jesus I feel like my eyes are bleeding." Stiles flapped the paper in front of Derek's face.

The Alpha rolled his eyes and plucked the stack of paper out of Stiles' hands and dropped it on the floor, "You said we needed to talk."

Stiles flushed, "Oh yeah. That." He cleared his throat and turned to study Derek's face.

"I think we should be in a relationship together."

Derek blinked, "I thought we already were?"

Stiles laughed, "Uh... no relationships generally involve like... dating and taxes and -" He paused, "Huh. Okay. What about sex?"

Derek shrugged, "I'm thirty-two. If I wanted sex don't you think I'd have asked for it already?"

"Does this have-" Stiles started but Derek interrupted.

"I _don't_ by the way. Uh... want sex. Not real sex? I guess? I don't know, Laura bought me pamphlets once because I just... don't?" It was how Kate had managed to mess Derek up so much.

Stiles blinked, "Pamphlets on what?"

"Asexuality. There are spectrums and... I'm not explaining it very well. I didn't- I was fifteen with Kate. You knew that but I mean... back then I wasn't really interested in figuring things out I just knew I didn't really want _things_ , and after Kate it didn't matter because I didn't deserve nice things and-"

He's silenced by Stiles' hand over his mouth, "Dude... is it going to freak you out if I pull one off in bed lying next to you?"

Derek's face colored and Stiles took a minute to revel in that because you know, _blushing Derek Hale_ , Derek rolled his eyes.  
  
"No. It's... with you I don't think I'd have a problem with giving things to you, it's the reciprocation that I-"  
  
"So you can touch me but I can't touch you?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded, let out a small frustrated noise and pulled away.  
  
Stiles followed, bracketing Derek into the corner of the couch, "What about holding hands? Or pocket grabbing, hugging? Kissing? Can I cuddle you?"

Derek laughed, a short sharp noise that made Stiles press his nose into the crook of the Alpha's neck, "I... Yes to all of the above? I've never... not with anyone. Ever."

Stiles nodded, "Neither have I you know. And besides, toys exist for a reason. We'll figure it out."

Derek nodded and hooked his hand around the small of Stiles' back, "And we already file taxes together."

Stiles huffed out a breath against Derek's throat, "Of course that's the part you focus on."

"We sent out Christmas cards last year with ' _Happy Holidays from the Hale's_ '."

"I get it-"

"We have bimonthly barbecue's in the backyard. You picked the pattern for the good china."

Stiles jabbed his fingers into the ticklish spots along Derek's ribcage, "I got it! Asking to be your kept man was redundant. I'm already a kept man!"

"I expect a really awesome anniversary gift this year." Derek told him firmly, before extricating himself from Stiles' octopus-like limbs and padding into the kitchen, "Also, your dad wants us over for dinner tonight!"

Stiles flopped onto his stomach on the couch and scowled at the paper on the floor, "I'll make pasta salad." He answered and reached for the paper, he might as well get something done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for asexual!Derek Hale in my head for a while. My headcanon around it is primarily that Derek is a romantic asexual, (He feels little to no sexual attraction to people, however he does feel strong emotional connections to people and loves cuddling and physical affection).
> 
> He's manifestation of asexuality is based a lot off of my own experiences with it, as well as a lot of forum trolling for information on asexuality as well as a lot of indepth conversations with friends who are asexual.
> 
> The idea came from fic, obviously and from my own ideas that I don't honestly think Derek would be a hyper sexual individual. He was barely into puberty when Kate happened according to current canon knowledge, and as far as anyone knows it was just Derek and his sister after the fire.


End file.
